I forgot to tell you I love you
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) Molly remembers the days the spent with Dave Batista. (Song by Sarah McLachlan)


Title: I love you by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Dave/Molly  
  
Summary: Molly remembers the days she spent with her lover Dave Batista  
  
Notes: Every time I heard this song, it just makes me want to cry because it is just so damn sad. I hope you like the song to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ I had a smile stretched from ear to ear~*~  
  
~*~ To see you walking down the road~*~  
  
~*~We meet at the lights, I stare for a while~*~  
  
~*~The world around us disappears~*~  
  
Molly sat at her windowsill, staring up at the sky. She sat on the sill, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She rested her head against the glass, and banded her arms around her abandons. She had been sitting there for over an hour now, just staring out in front of her. It was 3 a.m. and the sky was darker than usual on this cold February night. She sniffled for a moment, and then took in a deep breath, not leaving the position she was in. Her stomach was grumbling, signaling her to feed herself, but Molly paid no attention to that. She just sat there, as she always did and thought about him.  
  
She thought about Dave Batista, the only man she had ever and probably will ever love. She thought about their past, how they met and how they fell in love. A small smile crossed Molly's face when she remembered some of those moments. She had given Dave her all; heart, body and soul. She had given him her trust, her dreams and most of all, something very valuable to Molly, she gave him her virginity. Molly's smile grew a little bigger when she remembered that night. Dave had told her that he loved her, and the passion she felt in those words was almost unbearable. She remembered the heat his body was producing and hormones he had made her feel. He had made her muscles tighten at his touch and he made her universe quake.  
  
But that smile soon turned into a frown when she realized that those thoughts were only memories, and that they would remain memories for the rest of her life. She pressed her lips together in an effort to keep her tears that welling in her eyes, but a single tear managed to slip out. Molly then closed her eyes and did the only thing that would keep her sane. She shut reality out for a moment and started to remember the wonderful times she had with Dave.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Just you and me on this island of hope~* ~ ~*~A breath between us could be miles~*~  
  
~*~Let me surround you~*~  
  
~*~My sea to your shore~*~  
  
~*~Let me be the calm you seek~*~  
  
FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO:  
  
Molly sat on at a little table at the cafe Planet Hollywood, enjoying a quiet lunch while reading a book. It was rather crowded, as every other table had already been taken. Molly was munching on a piece of French bread while waiting for her actual lunch meal. She sipped some of her bottled water while flipping the page of her book. "Excuse me?" a person said. Molly lifted her attention from her book to meet the eyes of Dave Batista. She smiled at her fellow co-worker who was a new comer to the business. "Hi," she said with a smile on her face. "Hi Molly, I'm Dave," he said with a nervous smile. Molly nodded her head. "I know who you are," she said with another smile. That statement made Dave loosen up a bit.  
  
"Yeah. Well all the other tables are full, and I was wondering if you would mind if I joined you," he said. "Not at all!!" she exclaimed. She stood up and grabbed her coat that covered the other chair. Dave smiled and sat down on next to her. "What are you reading?" he asked when he saw her closing her book. "Greek Mythology," she swiftly replied while placing the book in her bag. "OH, and who got you in such a topic?" he asked, looking slightly amused. "Kurt, he can be such a dork sometimes and it is too cute not to resist," she replied. Dave slightly chuckled, causing Molly to look at him.  
  
"And what is so funny?" she asked, arching an eyebrow up. Dave slowly shook his head. "I just think it is odd," he stated. "What, that I think Kurt is dorkishly adorable?" she asked with a smile. Dave softly laughed. "Yeah, that too. I just think it is odd that you like mythology," he said. Molly looked confused. "How so?" she asked. Dave shrugged, taking a piece of bread out of the basket that lay in the middle of the table. "I thought I was the only wrestler interested in Greek mythology and astrology and anything of the sort," he said. Molly gave him a shocked smile. "You actually like it?" she asked. Dave nodded his head, licking the breadcrumbs from his lips. "Wow, I thought only Kurt and I were interested in those things," she said. "Well, now its 3 of us," he said, giving her a wink. Molly softly blushed, causing Dave to smile even more.  
  
----45 minutes later------  
  
"Hades is not better than Zeus!" Molly exclaimed, pointing her spoon at Dave. Dave laughed and leaned back against the backrest of the chair. "Hades was evil, thus making him greater," he calmly said. "Good always wins in the end," she said, still pointing her spoon at her. Dave laughed at her, but raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, Zeus is better, but he cant control the 3 fates," he said. Molly let out a deep sigh. "No argument there," she said. Dave let out a soft chuckle. "That's the first thing we have agreed upon in this whole discussion about mythology he said. Molly let out a soft giggle. "Yeah," she said and took a big scoop of her ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. "Quite a sweet tooth you have there," he said, taking a sip of his Heineken beer. Molly nodded. "I love sweet things. I besides, after lunch you have dessert, and that requires something sweet. And I don't think your beer would apply to the sweet department," she said. Dave let out another chuckle.  
  
"Then if you like sweet thing, I shall just call you SWEETS," he said. Molly slightly blushed at the sound of that. The bill came and Dave offered to pay for the bill. "It was the least I could do for letting me join you for lunch," he said. They both got up and Dave walked over to the car. "Um Molly," he said before she opened the front door of her car. "Hmm?" she hummed, looking at him. Dave sighed as her beautiful brown hair blew in the wind, a few strands covering her face. "I was wondering if we could accidentally share another table together, and end up arguing about mythology tomorrow night after Smackdown," he said. Molly smiled and nodded her. "I'd love to," she said. Dave smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow sweets," he replied. Molly blushed and jumped into her car, heading back to the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ And I forgot to tell you I love you ~*~  
  
~*~ And the night is too long and cold here without you ~*~  
  
~*~ I grieve in my condition ~*~  
  
~*~ For I cannot find the words to say I need you so ~*~  
  
FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO  
  
Molly was breathing hard, her body drained of all energy. She was positioned on top of Dave, her legs straddling his hips. Dave sat up and hugged her tightly, pulling her flush against him. Molly sighed, feeling the utmost pleasure surging through her body. Even though they had just finished a heated passionate encounter, the mere touch of his skin made her body tingle all over again.  
  
"I love you," Dave whispered into her ear. Molly let out a contented hum, and placed her chin on his shoulder. "I love you too," she sighed. A little gasp escaped Dave's lips when Molly started to move again. She rocked her hips ever so soft and slowly, sending shivers down his spine. As she moved at an excruciating slow rhythm, she kissed his shoulder, lazily lapping at the sweat that had formed on his collarbone.  
  
"You never cease to surprise me," he whispered. A smile crossing her face, Molly lifted her head high enough to place against his forehead. "Only for you," she whispered ever so softly, looking deep into his eyes. "Hope so," he teasingly said, running his fingertips over her hips. Normally Molly would tackle him for saying something like that, but this time she didn't comment. She cupped his face with her hands and smiled.  
  
"You know it," she softly said and kissed him softly. She softly kissed his lips, teasingly nipping at them. After driving him insane with fervor once again with that one single kiss, she pulled back. "But seriously, I'm yours and only yours," she assured him, her eyes dead serious and her arms wrapped around his neck. "I know," he said, tracing her bottom lip with his finger. He then grabbed her by her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Unlike her sweet kiss just seconds earlier, he kissed her fierce and passionately, giving his all into that one kiss.  
  
Molly moaned into his mouth, turning her head to the side to grant him deeper access. Molly abruptly pulled away from his lips when she felt him harden inside of her. "Geez, that was fast," she smiled. Dave smirked and flipped her over so that she was flat on his back. "Time for me to surprise you," he said and kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~And every time I'm close to you~*~  
  
~*~There's too much I can't say~*~  
  
~*~And you just walk away~*~  
  
And now, here she was, sitting at the window, remembering those blissful memories. Memories were all she had left it seemed. She sniffled loudly and ducked her head down. She let out a deep sigh and started to shuffle in her seat. "I can't do this anymore," she thought to herself. She quickly got up and flipped off her dress, heading to the bathroom. 20 minutes later, she was fully dressed in a nice short skirt and a tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her flat shoes were comfortable.  
  
She quickly went to the phone and dialed his number. "Whoever this is, you better have a damn good reason to wake me up," the familiar voice said, yawning in a very irritable voice. Molly slightly smiled at the tone of his voice. "Baby, I need you," she softly said. Molly could just hear him sit up in his bed. "Are you all right sweety?" he asked. Molly shook her head, but she knew he couldn't see that. "I need to feel you near me. Can I come by you?" she asked. He softly smiled. "Anytime babe," he said. Molly smiled and put down the phone.  
  
She grabbed her keys that laid on the nightstand. She was about to exit the room when the little picture frame on the table caught her attention. She walked over to it and picked it up. Molly sadly smiled at the picture, tracing the features with her finger. She had that picture next to her bed every night for 9 months now, and maybe it was time to get rid of it. "Not anymore," she thought to herself.  
  
With that she threw the picture of Dave and his bride of 9 months, Trish Stratus into the garbage bin and walked out of the door, heading to her boyfriend Christian's house.  
  
~*~ And I forgot to tell you I love you ~*~  
  
~*~ And the night is too long and cold here without you ~*~  
  
~*~ I grieve in my condition ~*~  
  
~*~ For I cannot find the words to say I need you so ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehhehehehehehe, My Molly/Christian muse wouldn't shut up, so I obliged to their demands. Hope you like it.  
  
Steffie 


End file.
